The Unicorns Tale
by StarstruckBunny
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, and even though Lord Voldemort is long since gone, mystery and darkness still lurks in the shadows of the castle, and it's up to the next generation to discover Hogwarts many remaining secrets. Warning: Spoilers for Book 7.


**Well here it is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. yaaaaay. Just a quick warning, if you haven't read the seventh book, you have by some astounding miracle, managed to avoid having the ending told to you, and you don't want to know what happens then seriously do not read this fanfic, as their are Spoilers galore. - otherwise Please Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all facts, places and characters from the original Harry Potter series are copyright of JK Rowling, OC's and storyline are mine. **

* * *

The Unicorns Tale

A New Beginning.

"Weasley, Rosemary," A small, slim girl of eleven with a cascade of bright golden coloured hair felt a slight nudge on her shoulder, urging her to go forwards and she broke away from the, now tiny, group of children who stood at the front of a large hall, full of people dressed in black robes who were all staring in their direction and now following her as she made her way forwards. She took a quick glance around, but she could see nobody she knew, all the faces were a blur.

Her pace was slow, as if to a funeral march, and she stared ahead of herself at the little stool. She could feel every pair of eyes fixed on her and her hands began to feel clammy, they were also beginning to shake quite alarmingly, and though she took long deep breaths to try and calm them, it didn't seem to be helping at all.

Eventually after a walk that in her own mind seemed to have taken hours, and yet had only truly been less than a minute, she stepped in front of the stool and lowered herself gently down onto it, she was murmuring quietly too herself.

'All right Rose, just relax, relax,' as a tall woman beside her lowered a large hat onto her head she took a very deep breath. Then the hall and all the people in it were blocked from view and she was left in total darkness. She was gripping the edges of the stool so tightly that it was beginning to hurt and she nearly jumped a mile in the air when a small voice started 'hmming' in her right ear. There was a long a painful silence in which she whispered quietly to herself and then.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose shrieked and sat bolt upright in her bed, she blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light and then stared blearily around her room. Her eyes fell on a small cackling shape that was rolling around on her pink rug. Scowling, and narrowing her eyes she reached around to find a stuffed toy and chucked it at the shape that she had now positively identified as her younger brother Hugo.

"Don't do that!" she shouted, finally he stopped laughing and he sat up and threw the stuffed unicorn back at her, then stood up and started backing slowly towards her door.

"Not Slytherin, please, please, daddy would _**kill**_ me" he whined in a mock high pitched voice.

"Get out of my room squirt," She flung off her covers, jumped off her bed and began stalking towards him; he flashed her his signature cheeky grin and then turned around and ran from the room. She leaned around her door to watch him disappear down the stairs, laughing once again, before she turned around, closed her door and clasped her hands to her heart, staring at the large Gryffindor flag, which dominated the wall beside her bed.

"Please not Slytherin," She whispered, and then she let out a long sigh and started to get ready, picking up her brand new school robes and holding them as if they were precious jewels, as a small smile began to spread across her face.

* * *

When she arrived downstairs she found her mother running frantically around the kitchen, she had her wand in one hand, a beaded bag in the other and a piece of toast in her mouth. Her normally bushy hair was even worse than usual with bits sticking out at odd angles in all directions, a sure sign that she had been in a panic for several hours already. 

Turning to see her daughter stood in the doorway, fully dressed up in her robes the Hogwarts emblem standing out in bright contrast to the black of the cloak, made Hermione Weasley stop in her tracks. She placed the beaded bag onto the kitchen counter and the toast on a plate next to it, then, wand still in hand she swooped down on her daughter, tears already beginning to glisten in her eyes, as she placed her hands on her daughters shoulders to get a good look at her.

"There's my grown up girl," She said with a small sob, but she was smiling, she pulled Rose who rolled her eyes, into a huge suffocating hug.

"Mum please," moaned Rose, why did parents have to be so embarrassing, she sighed, oh well, she consoled herself that it was just this once, and that this time next year, her brother would be the one getting embarrassed, despite her moaning, her mother just held her tighter, until a few moments later her father entered the room, yawning loudly.

"Honestly Hermione, let the girl breath, do you want her to live to see her first day of school," He said grinning broadly at his wife and bestowing a look of glowing pride on his daughter. With a last squeeze Hermione let her daughter go, and, wiping her tears away, she began busying herself with making breakfast.

Rose made her way over to the kitchen table where her brother was already sat, looking very sulky, it was evident that their mother had given him a good scolding for his little prank. Their father came and sat with them after getting shooed away for trying to help, and instead only slowing down the process. Rose looked over to her mother, she hadn't seen her so flustered for a long time, not since the morning of her first major case in front of the court for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, defending a young house elf accused of injuring her master. Just like this morning she had been running around the house, making breakfast, packing things, and doing a hundred other things, checking them off on the list of tasks, and then suddenly remembering something else that needed doing and rushing off to complete it, only stopping now and then for a breather.

Finally however, it seemed that everything on her list had been taken care of, and four plates of bacon and scrambled eggs, with toast, came floating over to the table, and settled themselves in front of each member of the family, while Hermione sat down opposite her husband, a smile on her face that sang of a job well done.

Everyone ate fast as time was already racing on, and in no time at all they were all stood in the porch and Rose, who had now changed back out of her robes for the journey to Kings Cross Station, was taking a last glance around her home. It suddenly hit her that she would not be here again for another year, since because her parents were away at work during the other holidays, the only holiday she was leaving the castle would be Christmas, and that was to be held at Grandma Weasley's this year. This realisation caused her to suddenly feel rather nervous, and her mother must have sensed it, because she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be just fine," She said, smiling proudly, Rose nodded, although she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "I completely forgot, there's something I want ou to have, I'll go and get it," she raced back into the house, while their father shook his head after her.

"Come on Hugo, let's get the car started," Hugo peered up at him.

"You're driving us?" He queried, a hint of fear in his voice. Rose giggled as their father looked down at Hugo, hurt.

"You don't have to look so worried, come on," Hugo gave Rose a horror filled look, but Ron gave him a nudge and the two of them left Rose standing in the porch smiling after her little brother, okay he was a pain, but she supposed that's just what little brothers a for, and he was alright… some of the time. Just a few moments later, Hermione appeared again holding a book to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the entire world. She bent down to Rose's level and held out the book, Rose took it gingerly since it appeared to be fairly old, and obviously well read, she used her finger to trace the large worn away letters that dominated the front cover.

"That was my first copy of Hogwarts, a History, it was very useful too me when I was at school, I want you to have it," she reached out a hand and brushed Rose's fringe out of her face. As she stared at her mother Rose could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, carefully she placed the book down and then threw her arms around her mothers neck. Hermione held on tightly, and when the two broke apart, Rose whispered "Thank you," and then picked up the book and held it close.

"I'll take really good care of it," She said and Hermione nodded, then both looked up as a loud horn sounded from down the drive.

"Come on it's almost quarter past ten, we don't want to be late," Rose leapt out of the porch door and ran down the drive to the waiting car, placing the book on the seat beside her, while her mother followed behind and climbed into the front sear. She now took on a business like tone.

"Right, you've got all your clothes?"

"Yes,"

"Books… yes I packed those myself," She was thoughtful for a moment, "You've got all your equipment, your toothbrush, plenty of clean underwear," Hugo giggled as Rose groaned. "Yes,"

"Wand,"  
"All eleven inches of it," she sighed "And before you ask, I also have my parchment, quills, potions ingredients, gloves, cauldron, everything, organised into neat piles, in order of importance." She saw her father grin and wink at her in the mirror and she grinned back.

"Can I go now?" he asked, Hermione sighed, but nodded at him, and Ron started the engine and they were off at last.

* * *

Despite her reassurances, Rose still had to go through every single item that she had needed to have packed, with her mother during the journey to the Station, with Hermione taking a break only to remind Ron to stop at Red lights, or to shout at him for nearly getting them all killed by not signalling. Finally however they arrived unscathed, though rather shaken, at the train station with twenty minutes to spare. Ron wasted another one of those minutes marvelling at how well he had parked the car. Nobody liked to tell him that you weren't meant to park across two spaces. 

"Hurry, come on Hugo," Hermione beckoned to him as he watched the people bustling around him. With a last glance at a strange Muggle woman who appeared to be talking into a small metal box, he ran after his mother, father and sister.

"All right sweetheart, now just walk straight at the barrier, don't even think about it," Hermione gave her a little push and she began to walk towards it, even though she knew exactly what it was and where it lead, that didn't stop the barrier between platforms nine and ten from suddenly looking very, very solid. Taking a long deep breath she started to stride towards the wall, half way there she closed her eyes tightly and sped up until she was practically running, vaguely she wondered what the people around her, the muggles, must think if they saw a strange little girl pushing a large trolley at great speed towards a barrier, but then the hustle and bustle of Kings cross was lost to her and was immediately replaced by the more chaotic hustle and bustle that was platform nine and three quarters.

The Hogwarts Express stood in front of her and she gazed at it, clouds of white smoke billowed through the air around it, she had literally been dreaming of this moment since she was first told about school, when her cousin James had first gone to Hogwarts she had begged him to put her in his suitcase and sneak her out. He had been perfectly willing, unfortunately her Aunty had caught them, but she went easy on them, telling them with a smile that she had tried the same thing on her own brothers. Rose snapped out of her trance as she was joined by her father who took over pushing her trolley, and her mother who came through holding Hugo's hand, he also looked around him in wonder.

"Okay, let's get your things all loaded up," She nodded at her parents and they moved through the smoke and other families until they reached the train. Ron started trying to haul her case manually, but he soon gave up and pulled out his wand. Meanwhile Rose and Hugo were peering through the clouds, trying to identify faces, five specific faces.

"I think that's them," Said Hermione a four shapes of varying size suddenly became clearer, sure enough a loud "Hi," followed by the appearance from the smoke of Rose and Hugo's Aunt, Uncle and two of their cousins, followed these words.

Rose beamed at her cousin Albus, who had apparently insisted on wearing his new Hogwarts cloak, she was so glad that they would be starting school together. Both stood silent as their parents talked together and they listened to their younger siblings as they discussed the houses they would like to be sorted into, the conversation made Rose feel nauseous all over gain and it didn't help when her father returned saying he would disinherit them if they weren't in Gryffindor, even if her mother and her Aunt Ginny claimed that he wasn't serious.

She and Albus stared wide eyed at each other, until her father drew her attention to a blonde haired boy standing with his own mother and father a little way off.

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mothers brains," She giggled but her mother scolded him.

"Don't try to turn them against one another before they've even started school," she said frowning. Ron muttered an apology and then leant forward,  
"Don't get too friendly with him though Rosie, Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Pure Blood," he smiled at her and she smiled back and moved forwards to give him a hug, as her eldest cousin James appeared.

"Remember, no sneaking around the castle at all hours," He said, Rose raised an eyebrow, but Hermione gave him an approving look and then turned her attention to James who was raving about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

"I've slipped some of your Uncle Georges finest into you bag, and if you're out for wonder, there's a long list of good places to hide," Ron whispered and winked at her, she laughed at him and then walked away to hug her mother goodbye. Poor Albus was being tortured once again by his elder brother, who gave his mother a kiss, a quick hug for his father and then ran off, calling back to Albus to 'look out for the Thestrals,' Albus looked panic stricken.

"I thought the were invisible," He shouted, "You said they were invisible," however his father soon calmed him down and as he moved to say goodbye to his parents Rose ruffled her brothers curly brown hair and surprisingly actually got a hug out of him, then, she turned and jumped up to the door and watched as Albus had a quiet word with his father, she waved at her Aunt Ginny and a minute later a much happier looking Albus hopped onto the train next to her, and as Ginny closed the door behind them, they both leaned out of the windows, Rose suddenly noticed that many heads were turned staring in their direction, or more specifically in her Uncle Harry's. Albus had also noticed.

"Why are the all staring," He demanded,

"Don't let it worry you," Her father replied with a wide smile, "It's me, I'm extremely famous," Rose laughed along with Albus, Lily and Hugo, and then the train began to move. The waved energetically as their parents followed the train to the end of the platform. Then with a final wave, the train rounded a corner and their parents were lost from sight.

Albus continued to stare out of the window, his expression a mixture of sadness and excitement. Rose smiled at him and hopped down from the window tapping his shoulder.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go find a compartment," he stared at her for a moment, then grinned and nodded.

* * *

Back at the station their parents were still stood, watching the corner where the train had disappeared, carrying their children away with it. 

"He'll be alright," said Ginny to Harry, whose hand was still raised in farewell. He lowered it and gently touched his lightning shaped scar.

"I know he will,"

There were a few more seconds of silence, and the a general bustle began around them as families started to leave platform nine and three quarters. Ginny continued to stare after the train.

"If I find out you've slipped that cloak into his suitcase..." her tone was light and calm, and as such all the more menacing, she smiled at her husband. "You know what will happen,"

Harry kept his expression exactly the same.

"I hope you aren't suggesting I would lead out son astray," Ginny studied him for a few seconds before turning away and walking to take over from Ron in comforting a loudly sobbing Hermione. Ron made his way over to Harry as Ginny soothed his wife.

"So," He said in a low voice, so that the girls wouldn't hear, "Where is it,"

Not looking at him, and still maintaining his expression, Harry answered.

"In a small compartment in his trunk, with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it,"

"You learnt that from Hermione,"  
Harry nodded slightly.

"And the map?"

"Same place, with a note on how to use it, and telling him to share with James, along with a few other essentials," Ron gave him an approving nod and then joined him in staring after his little girl.

* * *

**Well there we go, tell me what you think i want at least 5 reviews before i update.**

**Anywho i have to go do Law coursework ((yuck)) ** **Ciao**


End file.
